The Alpha Boy
by LE-MALEM
Summary: Two characters, two destinies merged into one. Rated M for gore. Vote for pairings. Not good at summaries, sorry. Smart and maybe Godlike Naruto.
1. A New Destiny Part 1

**Red Alert 3 : Uprising/Naruto Crossover**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the Command and Conquer games or Naruto. If I owned them, I would have no trouble concerning money**.**

Speech : Normal Talk

_Speech : Thought_s_/Flashbacks/Blurry Vision  
><em>

**Speech : Demon Talk  
><strong>

**_Speech : Demon Thoughts_**

**Speech : Psionic Talk**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : A New Destiny Part 1<br>**

There was nothing but destruction and desolation left after Dr. Shimada's Laboratory was reduced to ashes by one single person. The latter was a girl in her twenties and wearing a sailor fuku uniform. She was floating in the air and when the building crumbled, her pigtails fell down and she stood on her feet, looking at what she has done and remembering that what she sacrified herself to backfired on her.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (I'll be changing some things here from the game)<br>_

_Arriving at the bottom of the laboratory, the girl was finally facing . Behind her were pools of blood from dead soldiers and scraps of metal from tanks that couldn't even do a thing to stop her. She grabbed by his collar as he was begging for mercy, but she said :_

_"You do not merit to live for what I have endured in this place you call a Lab, now **DIE**"_

_Her last word being said, 's head splattered through the whole room as he fell dead just like any soldier she brutally murdered._

_"Finally, I'm free..." Some other girl, imprisonned in a dome said, "My powers are returning." As she said that she levitated a desk and threw it at the late doctor's killer who dodged it._

_"Izumi... What in the-"_

_"**SILENCE** **!**" The imprisoned girl, now known as Izumi said. Her only voice made Shimada's killer crash into a nearby wall. But she was stubborn as she stood up and answered by using her psionic power to throw a flammable barrel at Izumi which made her flinch by the blast._

_ "Why Izumi ? Why are you doing this to me ?"_

_"You were Shimada's favorite ! Also you think that you're the strongest between us ! Then allow me to prove you wrong !" Izumi answered._

_A shinobi under Izumi's control was behind Shimada's killer trying to stab her, but she used her own powers to control him instead and make him attack Izumi. Izumi levitated the poor man, his veins were pooping out of his body as he exploded just only by the pression of her mental powers. Izumi laughed demonically._

_"You see ? These are my powers ! You are but a weak clone, sister ! You are nothing without me or have anything against me !" _

_Upon hearing that, Shimada's killer knew that Izumi had been tricking her all along, from where she was imprisoned in the Allied base, she played mind tricks with her so that she can be freed. Upon this realisation, her face changed. White eyes were sparkling as she released all of her psionic powers. Izumi used her Psionic Shield, but she realised that it was useless.  
><em>

_"Why ? Why does my power not work anymore ?"_

_"**Why you're saying, sister ? It is just because my powers are simply superior than yours, I can do the inimaginable just only using my mind ! I cared for you even knowing that you're just the result of an ADN transfusion of my body to yours ! And THIS IS HOW DO YOU TREAT ME ? Did you know that I've been through hell to find you ? Did you know how much torture I have been through ? Did you know that I have been betrayed all along by the likes of you ? Well THIS is not only my power, but the power of rage and anger towards you ! And you shall DIE !**"_

_Every word being said from the pigtailed girl made Izumi cower in fear, as the girl reached her, she knew that the fate awating her was death. Her last words were._

_"You will be always alone, Yuriko."_

_As she said that, she was reduced to a pile of meat and blood under the pressure of Yuriko's psionic powers..._

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>Yuriko Omega, this was the girl who sacrified herself to the Empire of the Rising Sun's henious goals, tortured, imprisoned, restricted from freedom and betrayed, she was finally free to do whatever she wants. But free alone. As she goes from city to city, she would find only reject and hatred. Only pronouncing her name some people fear her and some other fight her and to find only the Grim Reaper taking more souls to their rightful place in the afterlife.<p>

A week passed, and Yuriko became desperate and hungry.

_"Maybe Izumi was right ! Maybe I'm destined to be alone !" _She thought_._

Wandering alone, only one thought passed throught her mind : Ending her own life and resting in peace, thus bringing peace to the world from her evil.

This being decided, she used her Psychokinetick Burst. She yelled so much that the place where she was was nothing but a crater around her. Some people saw this crater and knew that it was her who made it. When they went to the site (for being curious of course), nothing, not a trace, a bliss of nothingness was found.

* * *

><p><em>Yuriko was seeing white as if she was in heaven. She felt so heavy that she couldn't get up.<em>

_"I think this is it Yuriko, you are dead and people will be able to see peace now." She smiled at the thought, but her smile was bitter as she was tearing silently. Suddenly, someone approached her, a 5-year old looking silouhette to be sure._

_"Here miss, have some water." The silouhette said while handling a bowl to her, but seeing she cannot move, he helped her drink..._

* * *

><p>Yuriko awoke, terrified and perplexed by what she saw.<p>

_" A dream ?" _She asked herself. After noticing that, she saw that she was covered by a blanket, it was dirty but it kept her warm enough to live. She noticed that it is night and she is in an alley which made it dark and shady.

_"Am I not dead yet ? What must I do to end this misery ?" _She thought. She was tired, but she had energy left. She concentrated enough psi energy into her right fist. As she was ready to ram herself, she hears screams nearby. Looking a way out from the alley, she reached the end and the revelation came to her. A child being cornered by 5 villagers holding torches and sticks. The boy was blonde, having wiskers-like marks on his face and having rags instead of clothes.

"Die, demon !" Said one of the villagers throwing a stone at him.

"May you go in hell ! You freak of nature !" Said another one burning him.

The boy was in rough shape, as he was bleeding all over his body, tears coming from his eyes and dripping all over his bloody face.

"W-What have I ever done wrong to be treated like that *sniff* ? W-Why am I the only person being tortured and beat up like that ?"

Seeing this, a realisation hit Yuriko

_"That boy, he's just like me when I was little, facing segregation and torture..." _

"Shut up, demon ! You have no right to talk to us like that ! You will just being used as a tool for destruction anyways !" a villager said

_"A tool for destruction ? So he's really like me !" _

Realising that, Yuriko stepped in

"You shall not lay another finger on this boy..." she commanded

"And who are you to decide what to do and what not ? I bet that you're not even a citizen of this village to order us around !" A villager said

"I maybe not a citizen, but torturing a child like that is even immoral for citizens like you !" Yuriko retorted

"Immoral ? Do you know that this child you are defending is responsible for killing thousands of people ? Do you know that he's a murderer the day he was born ?" A pink-haired woman said (of course Haruno's mother here).

Yuriko was seeing the infant, bleeding, crying and begging for mercy.

"A child with that kind of face shall never being recognised as a murderer in my eyes !"

"So you're a demon lover ! I guess there will be one less person to be found tonight. Attack her !"

A villager charged at her, but didn't notice that his weapon hand exploded. He yelled from pain as Yuriko levitated him and crushed him under pressure.

The others feared the loss of their comrade, but nevertheless the continued to attack, as one of them was ready to hit her, he has been impaled by his colleague in arms.

"W-W-What have...you done...?" the villager said his last words and dropped dead.

"**I serve the mistress now**" the villager who killed his comrade said as if he was mind-controlled, but he was. He charged at the pink-haired woman who threw kunai at him. He snapped out of mind control and approached slowly from her saying

"W-What have I...ever done to...you...leader ?" and he was dead.

"Death to all betrayers ! Death to all demon lovers !" She laughed maniacly like a banshee, but she didn't notice a body flying towards her, slamming her into the ground. She moved the dead body out of hers only to find Yuriko grabbing her neck. She was suffocating and begging

"P-Please, have m-mercy..."

"All of you fools ask me to have mercy on you while you do not grant it for the ones like that child over there... now you die just like any other." She punched her, breaking all of her body as the punch rammed her chest through the other side. The eyes of the now dead Haruno were red instead of white because of all the blood coming out of her as Yuriko dropped her laying as a corpse, just like the others.

The boy watched the whole scene in fear, he layed on his knees as blood splattered everywhere around Yuriko. The latter came to him and said

"It's all right now little one, you don't have to be alarmed..."

"It's-It's-" she expected the worse coming from him. Of course after seeing such a massacre...

"It's AMAZING !" The boy yelled.

Yuriko was perplexed by the reaction of the boy.

"Excuse me ?" Yuriko exclaimed, the reaction of the boy had so much impact on her that she was at a loss of words.

"I swear when I saw you the first time, I knew that you were an Angel on Earth ! I mean I know you were beautiful Miss, but such power ! I never knew that !"

_"Ok now either this boy is mad or is really too courageous to stand and see me do that... Wait a minute... 'Saw me the first time'" _"Little boy, tell me right now when did you see me ?" Yuriko said in a commanding tone.

"I saw you in that alley in the morning" pointing at the direction where she came from "I helped you drink water and covered you, remember ?" the boy answered without any hesitation.

_"So that wasn't a dream, it was this boy who saved me..."_ Yuriko thought, nobody did that to her. She was rejected from all, known as a killer from all, but this boy... he was strange, really strange, too strange for his own damn good. She felt on her knees, face down and cried.

"Why ? *sob* Why did you save me ? *sob* I don't even know you ?" Her tears were too much for even her to handle. He approached her and hugged her, her eyes widened. No one gave a hug to her before, not even those who were her battle brothers in arm.

"Because you have a strange smell, for one side you smell like flowers, and for the other you smell like me. Besides, I don't have any reason to hate you or to not help you. You helped me without even knowing that I helped you. I'm sad because you didn't know that I helped you that's all."

She was astonished by his answer, Yuriko, the Psionic Commando of the Empire of the Rising Sun, being mind read by a boy that has quater her age. No living creature has been able to understand her back there, and then comes this boy telling her every single trait of her personnality. No mistake about that, this boy has the prowess to become a Psi user, but he was not aware of it yet. She noticed that his injuries were closing already.

"Boy, do you know that you're healing ?"

"Ah yes ! I've been aware of that the first time I've been beaten !"

_"The first time he has been beaten ? So this is not new for him ! He has been quite used to it !"_

"Tell me little one ! What is your name ?"

"Naruto Uzumaki ! And my goal is to be the Hokage ! Being the chief of my own village means a lot to me ! I hope I earn this title quickly so that I get the respect I wanted !"

"I think you have a long way to go before that !" Yuriko retorted

"I know that already ! That's why I need to become a refined shinobi before being Hokage !"

"Shinobi ? So a Hokage is a leader for shinobies ?"

"Yup !"

"So I'm in a village of ninjas to sum up with ?"

"Yeah ! Don't you know Konoha ?"

"Konoha ? From where I was from, I've never heard or known about such a village being there in Japan !" Yuriko said

"Japan ? This Japan of yours ! I think It doesn't exist here ! We have the Elemental Countries here ! And Konoha is in the country of fire !"

Upon this realisation, Yuriko knew one thing : The Psychokinetic Burst she made didn't kill her, it took her to another time and/or dimension. She snapped out of this thought for now and kept talking.

"So, is there anyone who really takes care of you or watches over you ?"

"Yes there is the current Hokage, but too busy to take care of me !"

"Then we shall go and pay this Hokage of yours a little visit !"

With that Yuriko was ready to go, she carried the boy on her shoulders, she started walking while he said

"By the way, I haven't got your name, Miss..."

"Yuriko, Yuriko Omega..." Yuriko answered

"Nice to meet you, Yuriko nee-chan"

_"It's nee-chan now ? Really this boy knows his manners."_

* * *

><p><strong>AND FINISH !<strong>

**Chapter 1 is finally done, it took me a lot though. How do you like it ? Plus you can vote on pairings starting now, anyone goes.**

**FAQ :**

**Godlike Naruto ? **

**Answer : Maybe, Maybe...**

**Yes, Yuriko is going to teach Naruto Psychokinesis.  
><strong>

**If you have any questions about the plot, ask me and I'll anwser without spoiling !**

**Until then goodnight ! And don't let Yuriko control your mind.  
><strong>


	2. A New Destiny Part 2

**Red Alert 3 : Uprising/Naruto Crossover**

No reviews ? Shame on me ! I thought I could attract the attention of some readers, but maybe they don't like Red Alert. Oh well, less talking more writing, here is chapter 2 ! Also vote for the pairings ! There are going to be surprises I think.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the Command and Conquer games or Naruto. If I owned them, I would have no trouble concerning money**.**

(Speech) : Author Notes (I like to talk my thoughts through the fanfic)**  
><strong>

Speech : Normal Talk

_Speech : Thought_s_/Flashbacks/Blurry Vision  
><em>

**Speech : Demon Talk  
><strong>

**_Speech : Demon Thoughts_**

**Speech : Psionic Talk**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : A New Destiny Part 2<strong>

Holding Naruto on her shoulders, Yuriko wandered with half-asleep Naruto at night, in the streets of an empty Konoha. Empty in the figurative sense of words since she could sense fear from the houses, shadows and anything living and surrounding her. Because of one single 5-year old boy, she couldn't walk without precaution, yet nobody dared to move.

"Mmmmmm... Ramen... Techui-oji-san..." muttered Naruto in his sleep.

Hearing that, Yuriko remebred that she hasn't eaten yet. But she didn't want to wake the poor beaten boy out of his sleep, so she placed two of her fingers on the boy's forehead. She saw images of a shop and an old man preparing ramen.

_"This must be the place where Naruto eats, or maybe dreams to eat in." _thought Yuriko while taking a detour and heading to Ichiraku's.

* * *

><p>Following directions from Naruto's mind, Yuriko finally reached her destination. It was the only lit building in the whole village, covered with curtains labelled "I", "chi", "ra" and "ku". The smell of its food was so good it could make someone knocked out cold if he didn't eat there. She closed by, raised one of the curtains, and...<p>

"Irashaimase (spelling ?) !" a girl said.

Yuriko was surprised by her welcome. She was a sweet ponytailed girl wearing a cooking uniform. Her face was radiant even if she was a little bit sweaty. Smelling the odor, Naruto knew that this was Ichiraku and woke up directly, sat down and ordered.

"I want five bowls beef ramen, Ayame-nee-chan !" shouted Naruto enthusiastically.

"Naruto-kun, why are you here ? And who is this woman ?" asked Ayame.

"Well..." Naruto was prepared to talk but Yuriko placed a palm on his shoulder while shaking her head. "She's an acquaitance." was only what Naruto said.

"Oh okay ! And what does she want ?"

"I want...five of everything that is on this menu..." was Yuriko's immediate answer. The two of them were shocked, nobody could eat that lot of food or even afford to pay it (except for Ackimichis since they own a restaurent), especially someone with messy clothes (Of course messy with blood and dirt and all the stuff, oh well).

"Are you sure about that ? I think I misheard ! Pinch me I must be dreaming !" then a man came from behind and pinched her.

"No, you aren't dreaming, my nusume. She clearly ordered five bowls of everything on the menu. I myself even heard that and am astonished, how could you afford to pay all that ?"

Yuriko's face was serious. She wasn't the type to mess with or to joke with so easily. When she wants something, she will take it by any means. But seeing Naruto happy made her take an alternative method from killing. She reached her breast pouch (well her vest breast pouch, don't have any thoughts guys !)

"W-what are you doing ? Are you going to attack us ?" the man, Techui, said theatening with his laddle.

Yuriko continued to reach her pouch, ignoring the theats, pulled out a golden rock (Ore from her dimension) and placed it on the table.

"There, would this suffice for my and the boy' meals ?" inquired Yuriko calmly.

Both of the cooks' eyes widened, a golden rock ! A rare sight was set upon their eyes as they couldn't believe what they saw ! Nobody has ever sighted gold in Konoha ! Yet this strange girl brought one and placed it in front of them like giving candy to a baby. Guess the saying 'Apperances do not make the being' was true after all.

"N-no way ! FATHER ! FATHER ! D-did you see that ? We are rich, RICH I say, filthy goddamn rich !" sqealed Ayame, not even controlling her emotions. "I'll prepare your meals right away"

"Uhhhhh... I'm sorry for misjudging you..." frowned Techui.

"It's alright really. I'm used to that."

Yuriko was astonished. She thought that ore was not that valuable since the 30's law of "The Seperation of Money from Gold", yet these two persons gave her a different mindset : The 30's law doesn't apply in here and she has plenty of ore from where that came from (her pockets). Without even noticing it, her and Naruto's meals were ready in half an hour. Surely these cooks knew fast service !

Naruto started eating his first bowl and englufed it in five minutes pronto

"Next please !" He said

"Next please !" This time it was Yuriko who said that, finishing her 5th bowl of ramen, smiling at Naruto.

_"No way ! Nobody is able to eat as fast as me/Naruto ! Even Choji isn't able of such a feat !" _the thought of the three of them towards her was like this _"But her smile was so darn cute !" _Naruto added in his thoughts. (No no no no no ! This isn't a YurikoXNaruto fanfiction I can assure you that, he's too affectionate for her because he considers her as an older caring sister that's all)

_"Why did I smile to him ?"_ thought Yuriko, smiling didn't figure in her personnality, yet she did it. _"This boy is too smart for his own age to notice that !" _(Smart Naruto fic, yes I forgot to mention that ! For his age, I decided that he was already smart).

Finishing their meal, Yuriko and Naruto left Ichiraku, leaving a nightdreaming (since it's night) Ayame and an ambitious, but clueless Techui. _"This girl must be something if she was able to sacrify gold like that"_.

* * *

><p>Walking side by side, Yuriko and Naruto arrived at the Hokage Tower, which was easily noticable since it's the biggest building of the whole village. It was guarded by one masked ninja in the front door. Naruto was starting to shiver : Entering this place was the last thing that he will ever do unless the Hokage is the one who was at the door. But Yuriko continued to advance alongside him. He pulled her skirt to warn her, but she ignored it.<p>

_"This should be a piece of cake, the security of this village is really lacking..." _thought Yuriko evilly.

Reaching the front door, the ANBU stopped them

"Halt, what business do you have in here, stranger ?"

"We are here to see your leader !"

"We ?" the ANBU inquired as he saw Naruto with her.

"I cannot allow some demon loving freak trespass the soil of this tower !"

Yuriko knew that would happen so she said

"**You will let me pass and lead me to your leader.**" said Yuriko in a strange way (Imagine the Dark Side users from Star Wars)

"AGGGHHHH" the ANBU groaned, holding his head tightly. He panted, regained his composture and said

**"As you wish, mistress, I will lead you to the Hokage"**

Naruto was impressed. He didn't expect that ANBU, who were the Special Forces of Konoha, would let him pass so easily. He couldn't take this anymore and asked Yuriko a barrage of questions.

"Wow that was really awesome ! This is the first time they let me in ! How did you do that, nee-chan ? Can I learn that so I become that respectful ? What is this power of yours called ?"

"I was able to do that since I was a child ! You could say this power is my blessing and curse at the same time ! About learning that power from me, we will discuss it later and I used something called Psionic Domination. To put it simply it allows me to take over the weak minded fools just like this guy over here and make him my puppet, he is at my mercy now so he won't hurt us !"

"Cool ! That guy is an ANBU, one of the Special Forces of Konoha, even the elite of Konoha succumbed against your powers !"

_"This one is an elite ? If so then I can take control of the village if I wanted to..." _thought Yuriko.

"**This is it mistress, we are finally here.**"

**"Thanks, you are now dismissed, get back to your post."**

Not showing any signs, the ANBU walked away to where he was, silently. This was the moment of truth for Yuriko. Encountering the head of the village and settleing what she had in mind once and for all was her only goad for the visit.

* * *

><p>The Hokage sighed. He was bored to death with all the paperwork he has on his desk. He decided to take a rest from it and brought his crystal ball from one of his shelves. He decided to oversee what's happening in Konoha. He saw blood, lots and lots of blood. Brutally murdered persons, there were only three visible, but he suspected that there were more. One of the three was councilwoman Haruno who got her torso ripped off. The Hokage feared this as he couldn't see who or what is blocking his vision. As if his or her powers are way too much for the crystal ball to handle. Suddenly, the door opened ; it was Naruto and some girl wearing a weird uniform. The girl had a serious look on her face as if she wanted to kill him for some reason.<p>

"What business do you have in here miss ?"

"I came to simply have some talking with you" Yuriko answered.

The Hokage's only reaction was to wave his hand as if telling her to take a seat, and she complied.

"What kind of leader are you to keep your villagers unleashed under a defensless, orphaned, hated boy like this young one here ? Why doesn't anyone protect him ? Why don't you have the time to do so ? Isn't the pillar of the village responsible for the welfare of his people ?" These questions were like claps of thunder for the Hokage. His head frowned down with ashamement.

"So you are the one who killed those villagers ?"

**"Do NOT change the subject"** her yell broke all the windows of the whole room. "Now look at me and answer firmly and correctly, depending on your answer only I'll let you live or die"

"Nee-chan ?" Naruto was terrified, he couldn't stop her.

The Hokage sighed and said

"I couldn't take care of him because I have other duties ! Also nobody took care of him because of what happened 5 years ago"

"5 years ago ?"

"The Kyuubi attack ! 5 years ago, a giant nine-tailed demon fox known as Kyuubi attacked the village, many people lost their lives because of this attack, until the Yondaime interveened and sealed him inside a new born baby."

"Naruto ?"

"Yes, since then, nobody would accept taking care of him, they hated him just because they think he was the demon himself !" the Hokage was serious when he spoke those words. Yuriko calmed down, hugged poor Naruto who heard the truth about being hated by the village.

"Poor little boy, so little, yet he bares so many responsiblilities. I admire your stubborness boy-"

"So," Naruto interrupted her "the Yondaime was the cause of hatred of the people towards me ? And to think that I admired him, to think that I aimed to be like him one day, **now it's different !**" His sudden change of voice made Yuriko and especially the Hokage fear the worse to come. Swifly, Yuriko placed her palm on his head and entered his mindscape !

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's Mindscape<em>

It was dark and gloomy, water was dripping everywhere. The stench of the sewers was like a graveyard ! Yuriko walked the wet path until she found what it looked like a cell. On its door, a paper with the word "Seal" was the only lock between where she was... and what's inside. It was big ! It was horrifying ! It had nine tails and a fox face !

"**Who are you, mortal ? What do you want from me ?" **boomed the demon.

Yuriko was scared. For the first time of her life, she didn't know who or what she was dealing with. She regained her composture and said.

"My name is Yuriko Omega. I'm just a visitor and Naruto's friend !"

"**Are you kidding me ? You ? A friend of this kit ? I have seen so much from this prison and I can tell that nobody will ever become his friend !**"

"I can prove it ! Please allow me to prove it ! I can teach him so many things about so many worlds ! I can protect him from harm ! I can even-"

"**SILENCE !**" Kyuubi interrupted "**He's my jailor, I'm the one who is indebted to him as he freed me from 'that one' 's curse**"

_"That one's curse ?" _Yuriko thought "So you're the one who's healing him ?"

"**Exactly ! If he dies, so I am ! He needs me to live in such a painful world**" Kyuubi said, sadness overcame the demon. Yuriko could feel it.

"I have lived the same things as he did ! Really there is something to do to gain your trust !"

"**Indeed there is something... Maybe you could adopt him, give him love and the ability to control my powers !**"

"I can do it ! I swear on my life that I will do it !"

"**Mark my words, if you do not fulfil your promise, not only you will die, but I'll tear this village limb for limb using this kit's body !**"

With that, the Kyuubi went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Normal World<em>

Yuriko came to her, feared from what will Naruto become, feared from the Kyuubi's warning. Naruto regained his senses short after that.

"Wha-What happened to me ?"

"The Kyuubi tried to take control over you, otouto."

"Otouto ? A-are you calling me...otouto ?"

"I do not have a family ! I really wanted someone to rely on ! And this someone is you, Naruto-otouto" Yuriko said, crying and hugging him.

"Yuriko-nee-chan, my family... *sob* the only one who could understand me after all these years of suffering and pain, now that I know who I am really, I do not have the need to stay in here anymore !" Naruto cried too much while saying that.

"Don't say that, Naruto ! You must be back here ! It's your duty as a ninja ! I'm going to train you as the Kyuubi told me to !"

"Really ? I'm going to train ? What if he doesn't allow me ?" he pointed to the Hokage.

"Ammmm, the Genin exams are to be taken when he reached 12 years old, so he has seven years to train and become a full-fledged shinobi until then. Also, since he's so attached to you, I'll let you have him."

"Thank you so much, Hokage-sama" Yuriko bowed to him

"But haven't you any problems concerning money ?" asked the Hokage

"No, not at all, I'm pretty rich you know ?" She reached her pocket and pulled out ore, which made the Hokage's eyes widen like saucers.

"Gold ? Nobody has discovered gold over ages !" said the Hokage.

"So, no worries, right ?"

"Yeah, no problems at all, you're to leave right now if you wish not to attract attention ! I will keep the matter of those dead villagers and yours a secret."

"Thanks ! Ji-ji" It was Naruto who spoke this time. "I will be back and I'll have that hat of yours ! Believe it !"

"Haha, maybe, maybe one day you'll have it..." the Hokage was afraid of being outclassed by this young one.

* * *

><p>At the giant doors of the village, Yuriko and Naruto waved goodbye to the Hokage to begin their journey in the outside world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AND FINISH !<strong>

**Next time, seven years have passed and Yuriko and Naruto will return to the village ! Some surprises to see eventually, but I won't spoil anything to anyone ! Just guess yourselves ! HAHA !**

**Ja-ne.**


	3. Naruto's Return

**Red Alert 3 : Uprising/Naruto Crossover**

Well it's better than I expected, a review over more than a month. It's good for the "Website Locust" (My nickname since the majority of people ignore me in websites). I took so long before I write to see if there is any comments, but in vain. No giving up this fanfic I assure you.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the Command and Conquer games or Naruto. If I owned them, I would have no trouble concerning money**.**

(Speech) : Author Notes (I like to talk my thoughts through the fanfic)**  
><strong>

Speech : Normal Talk

_Speech : Thought_s_/Flashbacks/Blurry Vision_

_'Speech' : English/Russian  
><em>

**Speech : Demon Talk  
><strong>

**_Speech : Demon Thoughts_**

**Speech : Psionic Talk**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Naruto's Return<br>**

_7 Years later... Konoha_

Time passes fast for sure ! It has been already 7 years since a mysterious, short-tempred girl took away Naruto in order to train him causing that whole ruckus and mass-murder and leaving without a trace. That is the only thing that the old Hokage could remember from their last encounter. No messages, no sudden returns, nothing of that sort happened, just a one-ticket to a training trip of the unknown. The Hokage sighed at the accumulation of paperwork on his desk. Too many demands about a "Naruto rescue team" ,a "certain Uchiha in need of training and CRA" and the "Councilwoman Haruno's murder case" from the council, too many denials from the Hokage.

"I'm getting too old for this shit..." he said

_Outskirts of Konoha_

"So, otouto_... _No regrets ? Are you sure you want to return here even if it is going to be your hell from now on ?" asked a young woman.

"Yeah ! Don't worry about me ! I feel no regrets, no remorse and no pity for any of my actions towards this village. And on the contrary, I WILL be the one who are going to give them hell !" answered a young boy.

"Very well ! By the way, remember our secondary mission here ?" questionned the young woman.

"Yeah ! I still remember the mission and of course 'Anything for a United World'" spoke the young man solemnly.

"All right then ! Let's go !" ordered the young woman while smirking.

They marched till they reached the village doors, which was guarded by two ninjas. And of course the habitual procedure happened.

"What business does you two have here ?" asked one of the guards.

"We are here to see the Hokage, who assigned me to a very important mission !" answered the young woman.

"I...don't remember seeing you two around here ! Could you show me your IDs ?" asked the second guard.

"Now listen here, either you let us pass or-" menaced the young boy.

"Or what ?" the guards took a defensive stance. The boy just looked at them very carefully, he just put his hand on one of is pockets and showed them a scroll.

"Or we'll show you this proof !" Certainly, the young boy wasn't in the mood for killing them, so he handled the scroll to the guards. "What did you think I was doing ? Attacking any of you ? Really you should be more aware of what you're doing these days." the boy was laughing his ass off while the woman smirked.

"This- this is the Hokage's seal... We are really sorry about our outburst. You may pass."

"Thank you ! _That was really troublesome _!" retorted the boy, wondering if that side personality of his didn't apply on someone else. In any case, they walked to the Hokage tower.

_Konoha's Academy_

"ACHOO !" a certain smartass, lazybones sneezed.

"Something wrong, Shikamaru ?" a chubby boy asked him.

"Nah, Choji. Must be someone talking behind my back ! How troublesome !" retorted Choji

* * *

><p><em>Hokage's tower<em>

The Hokage was smoking after a long review of paperwork. Nothing seemed to disturb the calm, but as the proverb says 'There is always a calm before the storm', and this storm is going to be a surprising one indeed as two persons knocked at the door.

"Enter !" The Hokage ordered

The door opened as it revealed the two persons from earlier.

"Hello ! Long time no see, Ji-ji..." said the boy

"N-Naruto ? Is that you ? My old eyes must be playing mindtricks to me !" The Hokage couldn't believe his eyes alright. Naruto was standing 1m 60cm, wearing a rather elegant black and white smoking (well Yuriko is wearing a high schooler uniform for God's sake, so I decided that he wears a smoking) and a violet armband with a flower on it. The person besides him was indeed Yuriko Omega, wearing the same strange outfit, except the shirt is white instead of black.

"Yep, that's indeed me ! So Ji-ji, nothing new on these 7 years ?" asked Naruto, mockingly.

"Except a few lies to the council, not too much !" answered the Hokage.

"I'm really sorry that you had to lie to them !" Yuriko was truly sorry when she said that, the Hokage sighed at the matter, but laughed.

"Don't worry, my girl, you did what you could to defend poor little Naruto at that time. Plus, I despise a lot the actions taken by the council these later years, so it's really okay."

"Is this council... a pain in the butt ?" asked Yuriko.

"You could say that ! Their demands are increasing by the days !" answered the Hokage. "So, how was your trip ?"

"You could say I had utmost enjoyable moments, too much stuff I learned, too many enemies I killed, too many allies I made, and places I visited." Naruto was totally... calm when he said this, even the fact of him killing enemies didn't made him flinch.

"Y-you killed enemies ?" The Hokage has a fearful look now, Naruto could be dangerous considering his age.

"Since I was 8, Ji-ji, but no worries, they are not the usual enemies that you could find here, they are rather... advanced and very powerful, but now we are at times of peace thanks to Yuriko's diplomatic skills." (From this sentence you can guess what happened to Yuriko and Naruto)

"If you permit me, adorable otouto, I am the leader of the Omega Squadron in my world. My little brother and I traveled to my world in the strangest ways possible (This will be explained in a special flashback chapter so we pass on the explanaiton)- and that's how I got my leadership to the Omega Squadron and other things."

The Hokage's eyes widened. This was no joking matter now that he's in front of such a powerful leader, he thought he must treat her with respect, but...

"I can read your thoughts, Ji-ji, you know ? But nee-chan doesn't like too much formalities. We like you to keep this matter a Triple-S class secret. We are just ninjas returning from a mission."

"Oh ! Alright then ! Do you want an apartement or-" The Hokage got interrupted by Yuriko.

"No ! Just a piece of land will suffice." demanded Yuriko.

"But what does a piece of land will do to you ?" asked the Hokage

"Don't worry, we'll show you !" Yuriko was pretty confident.

Yuriko and Naruto got out of the Hokage's room. Now the Hokage couldn't believe his eyes.

"_They got such a killing intent in their eyes ! I think they were not joking about what they said after all !_" thought the Hokage.

As they were walking on the streets, the Hokage suddenly asked

"Oh yeah ! Naruto, what about 'him' ?"

"Oh you mean '**me**' ?" He raised his left hand (his hands got gloves on them) and removed the glove. A burst of red chakra was emitating from his hand as he put the gloves fast. The Hokage got a bad feeling about Naruto's change of voice.

"**I can say that the kit controls me perfectly, it's just that his body isn't too much accustomed to my chakra because he isn't old enough to totally handle it ?**"

"W-what is that ? Am I hearing voices now ? Kyuubi ! Is that you ?" the Hokage was struck by fear.

"**Yeah ! **That was him indeed ! But no worries, Ji-ji, it's thanks to this special suit that my nee-chan and her scientists crafted for me that I could contain the Kyuubi !"

"Oh ! That's totally a relief !" the Hokage sighed, relaxed that Naruto wasn't in danger from the Kyuubi.

They arrived at their destination, a desolated piece of land owned by the Hokage. He got nothing to do with it so he left it for sale. It was really huge, huge enough to build another Hokage tower and buildings surrounding it. Yuriko got excited, she laughed maniacly.

"Oh, neeeee-chan, your land conquering addiction is coming again." that snapped her out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry otouto, I couldn't resist the thought that this place would be our new base of operations."

"Base of operations ?" Now the Hokage was intrested.

"Oh yeah !" She took a radio from her pouch and spoke a strange language.

"'_Mecha-Twinblades _(Yes ! I said Mecha-Twinblades (Mecha Tengus and Twinblades Fusion)) _come to our location following your radars !_'" ordered Yuriko

"Oh yes, those ! I nearly forgot about them ! Ji-ji, what you heard now is Russian, a language in my world. I mastered it too and I think it going to be loud."

And as Naruto said, very loud noises came by. Villagers and ninjas were staring in awe as five strange-shaped pieces of machineries were flying over Konoha to land onto the Hokage's location. Poor Hokage, he nearly lost his hat due to the sheer force of air that was made by these machines. They were carrying other strange machines with them, they detached them and went away.

"Omega MCV ready to deploy ma'am !" The biggest machine said.

"It-it talks..." The Hokage was awestruck by such a piece of machinery.

"Now shall we procede ? Lord Hokage, is this price convenable for you ?" She got out ten golden rocks from her pocket.

"According to the amount of money offered by nee-chan, it's 100 Million of Ryous !" said Naruto as he checked out the information on his computer (it came out from nowhere and yes, Naruto learned to hack).

"100 M-m-m-m-m-million..." The Hokage nearly fainted. There is no way that a person would be so rash with his money.

"That's your fault and the fault of the council if it's like that, Ji-ji. Your currency value is really, extremely low compared to our world !" explained Naruto "You should enjoy the offer till it stands !"

"O-of course, h-here is the land contract, p-please sign here !" said the Hokage, still bladderlashed by the offer as he took the rocks. Yuriko signed the contract.

"MCV, deploy !" as soon as she ordered, the giant machine moved out and stopped at a certain location. Now it happened, the machine made some really loud noises as it became a gigantic building in front of the Hokage. It was distinguished by its long, yellow crane and its massive, metallic structure.

"Construction Yard is now operational and ready to work, mistress" the building spoke.

The Hokage was too astonished that he fainted at the sight. This was too much for even him to handle in one day. Naruto grabbed the Hokage and gave him a glass of water. He awoke almost instantly.

"I'm okay now ! Thanks Naruto !" the Hokage said, still not believing what happened "But what is this ? How could something big turn even into something bigger ?"

"There is still too much to explain to you, Ji-ji, but in short, this is our Construction Yard, our base of operations. One of your engineers could explain in details the systems of our base. But of course, the details must not leave this place." he snapped his fingers. Five people came out from a machine. One of them went to the direction of Naruto.

"I am your engineer for today, Co-commader Naruto." the engineer was standing in a military composture.

"This is the leader of the village, make sure that he's well informed about our technology ! Also watch yourself carfeully !" ordered Naruto.

"Understood, sir." he saluted Naruto as he was standing besides the Hokage.

"Co-commander Naruto ?" asked the Hokage

"Oh yes ! My rank is second-in-command of the Omega Squadron, codename Alpha, Naruto Alpha Uzumaki, Ji-ji." Naruto presented himself in a military way. "At your service, Hokage-sama"

"Please Naruto, don't make me laugh-"

"He's not kidding..." Someone appeared behind the Hokage, he was wearing fully black, only his eyes were showing. "Naruto-sama is our Co-commander and I won't allow you to disrespect him."

"Stand down, Shinobi ! You are to protect our engineer and assure that his mission is done !" ordered Naruto

"Understood, sir ! My apologies, sir" the Shinobi said.

"Wow, you are really not kidding alright ! Naruto, are you sure you are an academy student now ?"

"It's your law, Ji-ji, I am an inhabitant of this village and haven't passed the exams, so I am legally just an academy student."

"Oh yeah ! That reminds me ! Today is the academy's final exam ! You could be a genin today !"

"Well what are we waiting for ? Let's get moving ! Yuriko-nee-chan, will you take care of everything ?"

"Don't worry about me, otouto ! Just rock their world !" Yuriko was smiling when she said that.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that for today ! I hope you like it ! Sorry if it was short or long or not well written or anything like that ! That was surprising, wasn't it ? Naruto is going to be God-like indeed.<strong>

**Please vote for pairings (except Sakura), there will be Sasuke, Sakura and a few others will be bashed. Thanks and have a safe day and reading. Also I will be doing a flashback chapter later on. No worries !  
><strong>


End file.
